Growing Up
by White Tiger99
Summary: After defeating the evil villain Ivan Ooze, Kimberly comes to realize just how precious life is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** To those of you who have been waiting for an update to the other story I have written, expect an update soon. However, after reading another fic I was inspired to start this one and could not wait. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kimberly Hart was good at faking it.

She smiled exuberantly at her friends and pumped a fist at the fireworks display that was currently going off before them. Heck, she even threw in a, "Whoo-hoo," since she knew it was expected from her. Stealing glances at Rocky and Adam who were laughing and slapping each other a high-five, she knew they couldn't tell. Aisha and Billy, on the other hand, she wasn't sure about. She thought she had caught Aisha throwing her a concerned look a second ago. And Tommy, well, Kim knew he was aware something was wrong.

She hoped the fireworks show in honor of the Power Rangers latest heroic victory against Ivan Ooze was going to end soon. Her face hurt from smiling so hard, and her head…that was another story.

Tommy Oliver couldn't wipe the grin he was sporting from ear to ear off of his face if he tried. His team had just defeated one of the evilest villains of all time; they had traveled to another planet and earned the most amazing new powers; and more importantly, they had saved their creator and mentor, Zordon.

He had thought he'd never experienced a greater day in his life besides the one in which he met Kimberly, until he felt his girlfriend latch onto his thigh with a vice-like grip. His arm was casually draped around her shoulders as they took in the celebration, and she was leaning into the nook of his shoulder with a grin spread across her face. But as she turned around to look into his eyes with what he thought was a satisfied smile, he saw that there was something troubled lurking behind her eyes. The smile never truly reached them. He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, but she quickly turned away before he could look deeper. And the grip her hand had on his thigh made it certain to him that something was wrong, only he could not understand what.

As the fireworks display came to a grand finale, with explosions going off in all of the rangers colors, the group let out a celebratory shout before gathering around in a tight circle.

Rocky clapped his hands together, rubbing them up and down. "Who's up for the free shakes Ernie is offering us in the youth center," he asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in reference to Ernie's infamous teenage hangout, the Youth Center, which was behind them.

"I'm down," Adam replied, clapping a hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Me too," Aisha chimed in as she nodded her head.

Billy crossed his hands over his chest, smiling at his closest friends. "It does seem very fitting."

Tommy, without thinking, had started to open his mouth but quickly shut it. Glancing down at Kim, he could see a drawn out yawn escape her lips. Whether it was real or not…

Kim glanced up into Tommy's eyes quickly, hoping he would follow her lead. "Guys, I'm pretty wiped out after everything. I think I'm just going to go home and hit the hay."

"Aw come on, Kimmie," Rocky whined. "How can you turn down a free strawberry banana smoothie?'

Kim gave a half-hearted smile. "Rocky, you know if I am turning one down I must be exhausted."

Rocky smiled back in response. "True."

Tommy reached down and took Kim's right hand in his. "I'm going to take Kim home guys."

"You're bailing on us, too," Rocky exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Sheesh."

"Ease up on him," Adam said softly, sharing a quiet exchange with Tommy. Hoping to save his friends, he asked, "How about a victory breakfast tomorrow morning on the lake at The Beachcomber?"

Aisha smiled at Adam, loving how her friend always knew what to say to say to bail someone out when he or she was feeling uncomfortable. "I think that sounds like a plan."

"Sure," Kim said softly. "Night everyone." She quickly gave her friends a hug goodbye and stepped off to the side, waiting for Tommy to do the same.

Tommy clapped hands with Rocky and then Adam, pulling each in for a hug. "Great work today, guys."

He then stepped over to Aisha, pulling her in for a now more ap pra pro bear hug. Whispering in her ear, he stated, "After witnessing that move you pulled tonight, I will never get on your bad side."

Aisha playfully slapped him on the arm, "I doubt you ever could."

Turning around to face Billy, he raised his hands into the air and then dropped them. "Another one bites the dust, right?"

Billy leaned in to give Tommy a quick hug. "Well-deserved." Casting a quick glance at Kimberly, he whispered quietly to Tommy as he pulled away, "Let me know if she's alright."

Tommy looked to Billy, giving him the comforting look all of his teammates were used to receiving when anything went wrong. "Will do, man. Thanks!"

Billy nodded quickly in response before heading over to the rest of the gang as they made their way inside the Youth Center.

Kim brushed her bangs out of her face as she nervously turned her right foot in. Biting her tongue, she looked up to meet Tommy's concerned glance. "Thanks."

Tommy felt his heart breaking. Kim looked like she was about to crack, and he felt like a dunce for not having a clue why. Making his way over to her, he took both of her hands in his. "Kim, what's wrong?"

Kimberly awkwardly gulped. Grabbing both of Tommy's forearms, a desperate expression crossed over her place. "I promise I'll tell you about it later. Can we please go up to your uncle's cabin though by Lake Arrowhead?"

Tommy shook his head, utterly confused. "I thought you said you were tired though, Beautiful." He softly brushed a piece of hair that had fallen loose from her braid back behind her ear as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

Kim sighed, shaking her head in response. "I just said that to get away from everyone else." Taking a deep breath, she asked him one more, "Can we please go?"

Tommy raised his eyebrows but then nodded his head yes as he relented. "Of course we can. But it's a two and a half hour drive. And what about our parents…"

"I'll tell my mom I'm crashing at Sha's. You can tell yours that you're at Billy's."

Tommy himself took a deep breath this time, relenting once more. He knew both of their parents trusted them completely. They both worked hard in school and in their extracurrciuar activities and always made curfew and did what was asked of them. They had no reason to be doubted. Kim would never ask him to lie to his parents if there wasn't something truly wrong that was bothering her. "OK. Let's get going if we're really going to do this." Tommy started to walk off towards his jeep when he realized Kim wasn't in step with him. "Babe?"

Kim was nervously wringing her hangs, completely frozen in place. Tommy hurried back to her once more, and with one hand gently caressed the side of her face. "What's wrong?"

With that one gentle touch, it was like the weight of the world had been lifted from Kim's shoulders. Whatever she was stressing about seemed to vanish away as Tommy watched a loving smile cross her features and her shoulders sink back down. Taking a deep breath, a huge grin overtook her face. "Absolutely nothing," she responded. She quickly grabbed Tommy's hand, dragging him towards the car. 'Come on, let's go, let's go."

"Alright, alright," Tommy answered, as he was dragged over to his car. He opened the door for Kim, who scrambled in quickly.

Walking around the car, Tommy stopped and rubbed the back of his neck as he always did when he was nervous. Though Kim appeared to be fine, something was definitely wrong, and he was determined to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2 Complete

Author's Note: This story has taken me forever and a day to complete. I am so sorry to make everyone wait so long. I hope you enjoy it, and to any of you still reading my other story, "One Day You Will," I expect to publish the next chapter within two weeks.

* * *

The full moon cast a beautiful glow around the woman that Tommy Oliver knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. After quickly making calls to both Billy and Aisha, who had agreed to cover for them as long as they made it to breakfast the next morning, Kimberly and Tommy had maintained a somewhat comfortable silence as Tommy made the drive up to his uncle's cabin.

Leaning up against the passenger side window, her head nestled in the crook of her arm, Kimberly didn't dare look over at Tommy out of fear that she would just blurt out everything she wanted to share with him. She wanted to wait until they were at the cabin. It was hard keeping things from her best friend like this, but she knew how patient he was. He would not prod until she was ready to speak.

Tommy occasionally threw glances over at Kim, opening his mouth to say something before quickly closing it. This behavior was so unlike Kim, who was usually so open and willing to share any of her thoughts. As Tommy navigated the freeways and winding highways that would take them up to his uncle's cabin, he could not help but start to wonder if what was bothering Kim was the near loss of their leader, Zordon. Tommy suspected that the relationship between the two ran deeper than any of the others were aware, but he managed to be patient and bite his tongue.

Driving down the dirt driveway that led to his uncle's cabin, Kim sat up in her seat and stretched her neck from left to right. Once Tommy had parked the car, Kim literally burst forth through the passenger side door, muttering a "Thank goodness" as her feet landed on the ground.

Tommy, on the other hand, took in a deep gulp of air and tried to settle himself before opening his door. Kim was already walking up the path toward the lake, and Tommy watched her petite form wistfully. Kim had always been such a rock for him, the one person he felt comfortable turning to no matter what the circumstance. He hoped that he would be able to provide her with the same comfort she had always managed to provide him.

"You gonna wait up for me," Tommy asked playfully, following Kim down the path that led to his uncle's dock on the lake.

Kim turned around, thrusting her hips out to the side. Placing her hands on her hips, she shouted words they both had heard uttered only hours earlier, "You snooze you lose."

A smile that only Kim could bring forth spread over Tommy's face as he ran after her to catch up. Tugging her hand, he managed to stop her for a minute. "There is nothing more that I want to do right now than to hear whatever it is on that mind of yours," Tommy said softly, tapping a finger to Kim's right temple. "However, I am absolutely parched right now, and I know you must be to. So I am going to go grab us some waters really quick and turn the lights on the dock on. K?"

Kim smiled in response, falling harder and harder with every word that Tommy spoke. "Of course."

Tommy tugged her hand once more before running up to the cabin.

Kim sighed in contentment as she turned to face the lake. Crossing her arms over her body, she gazed out at the water, which was rippling softly in the night, the full moon casting its gentle glow over it. Fireflies flew through the trees on each side of the cabin leading down to the lake to Kim's delight as she remembered how peaceful this place made her feel.

The string lights that were wrapped around the railing on the dock suddenly illuminated, and before she knew it a warm hand on the small of her back was pushing her forward towards the lake.

No words were spoken as the two walked down to the dock. Tommy handed her a bottle of water as the two took off their shoes and socks and sat down on the edge of the dock, dipping their feet into the water.

Kim knew she couldn't look up and meet the gaze she knew was on her as a blush was rapidly spreading across her cheeks. Opening her water bottle, she took a quick sip as she kicked her feet back and forth in the water. _It's now or never_ Kim thought to herself, deciding to just blurt out what she had to say.

Licking her lips, Kim nearly shouted, "We need to have sex tonight."

Tommy literally choked on the sip of water he had been taking as Kim's words echoed in his ears. She quickly scooted over next to him, patting him on the back as his coughs died down.

Quietly, still not meeting his gaze, she uttered, "That wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for."

Clearing his throat, a humorous smile spread over Tommy's face as he lifted a finger to Kim's chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Of all the things I was expecting you to tell me, that was honestly the last thing I thought of."

Biting her lip, his finger still holding her chin, Kim's eyes began to water. "So you don't want to?"

Tommy quickly leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her near him. "I didn't say that, Kim, but I do want to know where all of this is coming from. We've talked about this before, and you told me you didn't think you were ready yet. Why now?"

Kim pulled out of Tommy's grasp and tucked a foot underneath her, dipping the other back in the lake. As Tommy did the same so they could face each other, she took his large hands in hers, savoring in the warmth and strength she drew from them.

The tears she had managed to hold back all night suddenly streamed down her face in two continuous rivers as she struggled to get the words out, "Tommy, we almost died tonight."

A pained expression crossed Tommy's face as he watched Kim cry. To him, nothing hurt worse in the world than seeing her suffer. He pulled a hand free from her grasp, brushing his fingers against her cheek softly. "But we didn't. We're still here, and we have even stronger powers than we had before. It's something we always face, Beautiful, you know that. But you know that we can depend on each other and the rest of our friends."

"But it never hit me so hard as it did tonight," Kim said harshly, withdrawing her hands from Tommy's and brushing stray hairs out of her face. "I know it's something we're all aware of and rarely talk about. It's always been a given that we could die. I remember when I first got my powers…I was so scared to tell the others of how terrified I was of what we had agreed to do. At first, I really only said I wanted to be a ranger because Jas, Trini, Zack, and Billy had all agreed to it. But we were so strong together, and my fears immediately began to disappear. It wasn't until you…"

"Wasn't until I showed up and almost destroyed you guys that those fears came back," Tommy finished for her quietly, pulling back from her and turning his gaze to the lake.

Kim mentally drop kicked herself in her head. Of all the directions she had wanted the conversation to take, it certainly hadn't been where she directed it. "Tommy…"

"It's OK, Kim. Just give me a minute," Tommy replied softly as he focused on the circles his foot was making in the lake. They'd had this conversation, to somewhat of a degree, before at this lake. When Tommy had finally returned to the team for good as the white ranger, Kim had demanded he take her to the spot where he chose to pull away from the team and her. One weekend, Tommy had literally poured his heart out to her, explaining why he had chosen to run away a second time after he lost the green ranger powers for good. Kim had shared with him some of her fears, hoping to draw him out of his shell and make him more comfortable.

It was she who had decided that they should both be completely honest with each other if they wanted their relationship to move in the direction they both wanted. This had led her to confess something Tommy had actually feared himself: Kim had never been more afraid for her life than when Tommy had been the evil green ranger. And Tommy had never regretted anything more than the actions he had taken while under Rita's control.

Tommy shook his head. There was no reason for Kim to have been any more scared at this confrontation than the others. Unless… "Kim, we've faced losing ours powers before. We were all scared, but we knew we'd make it out OK. What made this battle so much more different," Tommy asked quietly, continuing to watch the ripples his foot was making in the lake water.

He wasn't expecting her to answer immediately. But as the silence extended, Tommy knew he had hit the real reason why Kim was so upset. Looking up, he quickly drew Kim into his arms as he saw her openly crying at this point, silent tears streaming down her face.

Kim finally felt the solace she needed wrapped in his arms. Nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder, Kim whispered the words Tommy had been expecting, "But we almost lost Zordon."

Upon uttering those words, Kim completely broke down, the sounds escaping her throat nearly choking her as she finally let go and expressed the emotions she had fought so hard to control all night. Tommy let her go, stroking her hair quietly. Deep down he knew that he should have suspected this from the start. Seeing their mentor as they had, withering away in the broken tube which sustained his form had shaken all of them. Granted, they had lost Zordon before in another dimensions; Tommy had even been the cause of that once. But never before had they viewed their leader in that state: literally dying before their eyes.

Tommy took a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. It was literally killing him inside, listening to Kim's cries. He continued to whisper reassurances in her ear until the sobs eventually died down.

"I know how hard it was to face seeing Zordon like that," Tommy began, finding it hard himself to get the words out. "But he's OK. The power allowed us to heal him, just as I knew it would."

Kim shook her head against Tommy's chest. "I know, Tommy. But Zordon…he's so much more than our mentor to me. Ever since my dad left, he's been more like a father to me. When I'm confused about something, I go to the command center and Zordon talks it out with me. Heck, he's even gone over the colleges I'm looking at applying to with me," Kim said as a new batch of tears seized her.

Tommy shook his head gently back and forth as he struggled to understand this new batch of information. He had thought that his own relationship with Zordon was unique. After turning to the side of good, Tommy had struggled for weeks to put behind him the horrible things he had done as the green ranger. He too had also teleported to the command center to talk with Zordon, and it was Zordon who had helped Tommy to let go of most of the guilt he carried. Kim had helped him with the rest. To find that Kim's relationship was so much more personal; it cast Zordon in a completely different light for Tommy. And he found his love for the being growing even stronger.

"And that's why he fought so hard, Kim. Zordon's a fighter. He cares about us too much to have just let go. That's why he was able to hold on for so long. As if he was going to let Ooze be the one to get him," Tommy said with a smirk, giving Kim a nudge in hopes that he would get a laugh out of her.

Kim giggled, a sound that made Tommy's heart soar. Pulling back, she brushed the tears from her face with the backs of her hands. "True, Ivan was way too big of a douche. Zordon couldn't go out on that note."

"No doubt," Tommy said softly. Gazing deep into Kim's eyes, he struggled to connect her train of thought. Now that they had gotten to the root of things, he still didn't understand what had led her to make her earlier declaration.

Kim felt as though she could almost see the cogs turning in Tommy's head. She smiled as she felt herself falling into the chocolate brown depths in Tommy's eyes. Sometimes, she truly did have to shake herself to come out of them. It was as if nothing else mattered.

Giving her head a small shake, a smirk came over her face. Knowing the answer, she playfully asked, "What is it?"

Tommy's right hand instantly went to the back of his neck, rubbing it. Kim had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm just trying to figure out how Zordon's death led you to ask me for what you did earlier," he said softly, slowly looking over to meet her gaze.

Kim smiled back in response, and then stood up. Leaning against one of the dock pillars, she wrapped one arm around it. "It just put everything into perspective for me. We lost our powers; we had to travel to a different planet to gain new ones; and then we almost lost Zordon. When we were traveling back to earth on the Ninja Megazord, I realized how naïve I've been. I've been trying to convince myself for the past year and a half that we're still just typical teenagers. We go to the Youth Center to hang out and get smoothies, and we have volleyball games in the park. But we're just not," Kim admitted shaking her head. Turning her gaze from the lake back to Tommy, who was watching her intently, she continued.

"We're super heroes. And we follow commands from an alien. We pilot these massive zords, using technology so far beyond anything used on earth. We can teleport, and we fight gross, ugly, vile aliens who are living on our moon. We've traveled to other dimensions and other planets, and we now even have our own animal spirits."

Walking over to Tommy, she knelt down before him and finished softly, "And we risk our lives nearly every day. We've faced so much, and I feel so much older than the seventeen years I've had on this earth. When I tried to truly wrap my mind around everything we have faced and done and dealt with, I felt ashamed. We've accomplished so much, and yet, I haven't even made love to the person who means most to me in the world."

Kim extended her hand, cupping Tommy's cheek gently. Gulping, she whispered, "To think that I could be gone tomorrow without ever having made love to you…I can't live another day like that."

Tommy Oliver was not one that expressed his emotions in public; in fact, he rarely even expressed them he when he was in the companionship of a loved one. He was either happy, angry, or concerned. One rarely was able to observe anything else. But the words Kimberly had just spoken stirred something deep down inside the young man. He struggled with the emotions she had brought forth, unable to cope with the feelings he had only hoped that she felt for him. Letting his guard down with the only person he felt comfortable doing so, Tommy's eyes watered.

Struggling to get the words out, he was overcome with emotion. Taking both of her hands in his, Tommy pulled Kim closer. "You mean everything to me."

Kim's eyes watered once again as she took in the man she knew would be her husband one day. Only something incredibly strong could make Tommy break down his walls like this and let her in, allowing her to see all of him. And that was why she knew her choice was true. "And you are my world, so please, make love to me tonight."

Tommy forced himself to wait a moment to take in Kim's image, burning it into is brain. It was something he knew he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. Then he leaned forward and kissed Kim with the gentlest of kisses, one reminiscent of their first. Leaning his forehead against hers, the two breathed deeply with eyes closed, trying their best to keep things in check.

"I will do anything you want me to, Kimberly Anne Hart, but I'm going to ask you to give me twenty minutes first."

Kim opened her eyes, a puzzled expression crossing her face. "Why?"

Tommy glanced back and forth, a nervousness he hadn't felt since he had first asked Kim out gripping his stomach. "You're not the only one who has thought about our first time. I'd originally planned for something else when the time came, but since the time is now, I want to make it as memorable as I can for you."

Kim felt her throat close up with a new batch of tears that threatened to burst forth. "Tommy, I'm with you, that's all I need."

Tommy smiled and took Kim's hand, kissing it gently. "I know, but I still want to make it the best I can for you."

Kim smiled, forcing herself to stay seated. She wanted to take him right there and then on the dock, but she wanted more than anything to please Tommy. Pouting a bit, Kim muttered, "OK."

Tommy let out a laugh that warmed Kim over completely inside. She felt as though she was sitting in front of a hearth with a fire roaring inside of it, and that warmth quickly spread lower.

Tommy kissed her forehead and jumped up. "I'll be back in 20," he shouted over his shoulder as he dashed up to his uncle cabin's.

Kim sighed and kicked her feet in the water. "Making me wait," Kim muttered, feeling like a five year old all of sudden. "But I want him now," she whined in a voice a bit to much like Veruca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate factory, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

As her feet made small waves in the lake, Kim laid down on the dock, tucking her arms under her head. She couldn't believe that after all this time she was finally going to make love to the man who had taken her breath away upon first glance. Kim shivered a bit as she remembered when their eyes had first locked at the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo. She had tried her best to downplay her interest in the young man but had immediately blown it as soon as Zack made a comment about Tommy when she said, "He is really cute." They had all known she was gone at that point, Trini most of all, having to physically lead Kim away from him so mesmerized she had been.

And now, after everything they had had to deal with, they were finally going to make that ultimate expression of love. Kim tried to remain calm, but she felt her heart racing. Tommy and she weren't completely innocent; some heavy petting and oral admiration of each other had occurred. However, it had only happened within the last three months, so everything was still new to her...and new to her friends, unfortunately. Kim burst into a fit of giggles recalling one particular incident…

"_Oh Tommy, don't stop," Kim whispered as Tommy placed a trail of kisses down Kim's neck. His large hands rested on her hips as she straddled him on the couch in his basement, his own personal hangout room._

_Tommy's hands traveled up Kim's lithe body to rest on her breasts, giving each a gentle squeeze. Kim let out a deep groan in response, a response that shot straight to his groin, which was already on fire. Kim was slowly grinding back and forth on his already erect penis, driving Tommy slowly insane._

"_Are, are you sure," Tommy asked softly, not wanting to overstep his bounds with the petite pink ranger that he worshipped._

_Kim smiled and opened her eyes to meet his. Rolling her head forward, she placed a kiss on his nose. "I'll tell you when to stop, I promise."_

_That being all of the encouragement Tommy needed, he kissed Kim hard on the lips, his tongue seeking out hers and embracing it in a slow dance, causing Kim to moan into his mouth._

_Breaking away, Tommy grasped the bottom of Kim's hot pink shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. Tommy took a deep breath as he stared at Kim's more than adequate breasts in the light pink bra she was wearing, edged with ruffles at the top. His hands moved up to the clasp at the back, toying with it._

"_Go ahead, please," Kim pleaded into his ear before slowly licking the edge of his earlobe and then nibbling it._

_Tommy hurriedly undid the clasp, and slowly pushed the straps down, baring her before him. He leaned back to take her in, and suddenly found he couldn't speak._

_Kim bit her lower lip immediately, anxiously awaiting some kind of remark from Tommy. He was staring so intently at her breasts, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Tommy…what is it? Are they…alright," Kim asked worriedly._

_Tommy immediately noted the concern in Kim's voice, it breaking his trance. His eyes shot up to hers, and he gave her a smile that he hoped would brush any concerns she had away. "Are you kidding? They're perfect. You are so beautiful…I just lost myself for a minute there."_

_A smile burst forth from Kimberly's face, letting Tommy know she was more than OK. _

_Locking his gaze with hers, Tommy leaned forward and held hers until he was unable to any more, placing a kiss on the open skin above Kim's breasts. Kim's breath hitched as Tommy's bare hands now grasped her breasts, squeezing each one gently. _

"_Wow," Kim whispered as she savored the touch of Tommy's hands on her breasts. She couldn't understand how the strong, powerful hands she saw wielding a sword in battle nearly every day could be so incredibly gentle and soft._

_Finally feeling bold, Tommy trailed kisses down to Kim's left breast, and he then slowly swirled his tongue around Kim's right breast._

_Kim let out a moan unlike Tommy had ever heard from her, and he figured he was doing something right. Blowing on her nipple gently, he then took the whole thing into his mouth, suckling on it gently._

"_Oh my god," Kim whimpered, her arms wrapping around Tommy, pulling him closer. She slowly worked herself back and forth on Tommy's erection through their jeans, the heat still being strong enough to drive Kim mad. Her head rolled back and instinctively she found herself arching her back, offering more of herself to Tommy. One of her hands worked its way up into Tommy's hair, grabbing hold and locking his head into place._

_Continuing to suck Kim's breast as his hand massaged her left one, Tommy smiled, pleased that he was able to make his girlfriend feel this good._

_Meanwhile…._

"_Thank you very much, Mrs. Oliver, for the cold beverage. I was extremely parched after my run over here."_

"_That's quite alright, Billy," Pam Oliver said as she closed the refrigerator door. She was still so happy that her son had managed to make such wonderful friends here in Angel Grove._

"_Well, I really should head down to the basement so that Tommy and I can finish revising our paper for Ms. Appleby's class. I have fixed all of the grammatical errors in the paper but wish to once again revise a number of the sentences in three of the paragraphs._

_Pam hid the smile that was breaking out across her face from Billy by quickly turning to place his glass in the dishwasher. The young man's style of conversation always managed to make her smile. "Tommy is in the basement already waiting for you. And I think Kim is down there as well. They were going over their history homework."_

"_Most excellent. It would be extremely useful to have Kimberly read our paper as well being that she is unfamiliar with it and can offer an outside perspective. Thank you again, Mrs. Oliver."_

"_Sure thing, Billy," she replied as the young man in blue hurried down the hallway to the basement door._

"_Interesting," Billy muttered to himself as he quickly opened the basement door and began to make his way down the stairs. Mrs. Oliver always makes us leave the basement door open he thought to himself as he reached the bottom of the basement stairs and turned to the right, where he assumed he would find Kimberly and Tommy on the couch._

_He found them alright._

_Looking up from the paper and books he was carrying, Billy called out, "Tommy…oh…oh…oh shit!"_

_Kimberly was straddling Tommy on the couch, grinding into the young man's groin. He was suckling her right breast with one hand grabbing her behind while the other was between Kim's legs massaging the area. Kim's back was arched, offering more of herself to Tommy, and her head was thrown back in sheer ectasy rolling left to right. This also left Kim's left breast completely exposed to Billy._

_Tommy's eyes shot open and he sprung back from Kim, choking out, "Billy," as he grabbed Kim's shirt and covered her quickly._

_Kim squealed, "Billy," and curled herself into a ball, but the movement was too late as it was._

_Billy had already turned and sprinted up the stairs, tripping in the process halfway up. "Typical," Billy muttered as he pulled himself up the rest of the way to sit in the doorway to the basement._

_A fiery red blush spread over Kim's face as she realized what had just occurred. Tommy was leaning forward on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands in his hair. Glancing back to his left, his eyes met Kim's and the two burst into a fit of giggles. _

"_Stop it," Kim mouthed, as she quickly put on her bra and pulled her t-shirt over her head._

_Standing up, she tugged on Tommy's arm. "Come on," she whispered as the two made their way over to the stairwell. Looking up, they found Billy sitting in the doorway with his eyes closed._

_Kim's head tilted to the right as a look of sympathy crossed her face._

_The two quietly made their way up the stairs and sat on the step below Billy's. Placing her hand on Billy's knee, Kim gave it a squeeze. "We're sorry, Billy." _

_Tommy grabbed Billy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah man, really sorry. I totally forgot you were coming over to work on our paper…otherwise…."_

_Billy sighed, eyes still closed. "It is fine, you two. I was just startled to say the least. I apologize for interrupting your…"_

"_Billy stop," Kim interrupted, smacking him on the arm._

_Billy's eyes popped open, a smile spreading over his face._

"_Let's just forget this ever happened," Tommy said seriously, looking from one to the other for approval._

"_Affirmative," Billy replied, nodding his head vigorously._

"_Works for me," Kim added._

"_Are you….you still up for working on our paper," Tommy asked tentatively standing up._

"_Most definitely," Billy answered as he stood up as well. "Besides, it's not as if it wasn't anything I hadn't already seen…"_

_Tommy, who had already started to go back down the stairs, turned quickly. "Billy…."he warned. _

_Kim had burst into a fit of giggles, which caused Billy to do the same. Helping Kim up, Billy quickly replied, "Sorry Tommy. I know how uncomfortable you are with that event."_

_Tommy glowered up at Billy for a minute before turning around and proceeding to descend the stairs, "Yeah, yeah…"_

_Billy shook his head. "I bet Aisha would love it if I would divulge this bit of information…"_

_Kim quickly grabbed Billy's shirt in one fist and pulled him to her. With a fierce expression, she stared him down. "Don't you dare, Billy."_

_He raised his hands in surrender. "I wouldn't dream of it."_

_Kim let him go and placed her hands on her hips. "Darn right. Now, let's go edit your paper." Bounding down the stairs, she stopped once to see if Billy was following. "Come on."_

_Billy smirked, and then shook his head one more time, hoping he never had to come across the two like that again._

"What has got you giggling like that," Tommy asked as he walked over to Kim, having made his uncle's cabin as romantic as possible.

"I was just remembering the expression on Billy's face when he found us in your basement," Kim recalled as Tommy pulled her up.

"I thought we said we were going to forget that night ever happened."

"Oh come on," Kim teased, poking him in the chest. "It was hilarious."

The beginnings of a smile tugged at the edge of Tommy's lips, and Kim pursued it.

"Go ahead, you know you want to."

Tommy relented, bursting into some low chuckles. "I give in; it was pretty funny. I don't think I've ever seen Billy's eyes pop open that far before."

Kim switched moods almost instantly, growing very quiet all of a sudden. "Is everything ready?"

Tommy's deep gaze met hers, and it suddenly reminded him of the first time he had asked if he could walk her home. She was anxious; he could tell. And her eyes kept darting from his to the ground. Taking both of her hands in his, he drew her close. "Hey, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Kim took a deep breath, finding herself sinking into Tommy's gaze. There was something about Tommy that always made her feel at ease. No matter how he was feeling, he always managed to put her needs first. Kim knew that it was a rare quality in a man, something she had unfortunately learned from her father. Looking into his rich chocolate eyes, there was absolutely nothing she could find but love. Kim smiled. "Yes, Tommy. I'm ready. Just a little nervous that's all, and a bit curious as to what you just did," Kim said tugging one of his hands toward her.

Tommy tucked another stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Trust me, it's not much. I did what I could to make it as special for you as possible."

Kim grinned from ear to ear; she wanted to pinch herself, but she knew how silly that would be. Feeling completely uninhibited, Kim stepped closer to Tommy. Singing softly, she began, "You're just too good to be true."

A smile burst onto Tommy's face at the sound of Kim's voice, and she tugged on his hand gently, pulling the two towards the cabin.

"Can't keep my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch…" Kim dropped Tommy's hand, running ahead to pose on the stairs to the cabin. Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued playfully, "I want to hold you so much."

Tommy's eyes seemed to be sparkling as he caught up to the tiny brunette, grabbing her hand once more.

"At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too go.." Kim's singing stopped abruptly as she opened the door to the cabin to find it aglow with candlelight. Being that his uncle dealt with power outages up at the cabin from time to time, he had an ample supply of candles. Tommy had literally covered every surface he could with candles. The coffee tables, the mantle over the fireplace, the counter in kitchen, all of these surfaces were casting forth the most beautiful glow. He had lit every decorative candle and about half of the candles his uncle kept for emergencies. It took Kim's breath away as she took in the living room. Happy tears now in the corners of her eyes, Kim struggled with the emotions that had her throat closed up. "Oh Tommy!"

The young man came up behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Good to be true, can't keep my eyes off of you," he finished singing, placing a delicate kiss on the skin beneath her ear.

Kim spun around, kissing him passionately on the mouth. There was no need to hide or restrain what she felt for him anymore. She put everything she could into that kiss, trying to convey exactly what she felt for him. When the need to breath became too much of a distraction, she finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his chest.

Finding his thoughts completely jumbled, Tommy somehow muttered, "Wow."

Kim spun around eagerly to finally take what she considered to be a major step into adulthood.

"Oh my, Kim said, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as she noticed the wildflowers on the floor. She followed the trail to the guest room, leaning against the doorway to take in the room, which was also completely aglow by candlelight. Placing a hand on her hip, Kim spun around to Tommy, who was making his way down the hallway. "You're spoiling me, you know?"

"Are you kidding," Tommy said softly. "You deserve this and so much more. I just didn't have much to work with."

Kim shook her head. As arrogant as Tommy could be sometimes, he was undeniably modest at the perfect times. It was just too cute, a quality that made him that much more endearing.

Kim planted a gentle kiss on his lips, taking his hands and pulling him into the room. Turning around she noticed that on the mirror above the dresser, Tommy had written with red lipstick, "Neither you without me, nor I without you."

Now, Tommy was not one with words. When he spoke, it was simple and direct. Granted, he could be extremely sweet, but he was not flowery with his words. What he had written up on that mirror though shook Kim to her very core. It was short and sweet and usual, but the meaning was so much more pronounced than usual. Kim wanted to write it down somewhere right now so that she would never forget it. Pointing to the words, Tommy shrugged sheepishly in response.

"I just thought it summed us up best. It's the way I think about us. My aunt is going to kill me for using one of her lipsticks like that."

"Tommy, I don't think I've ever written anything as beautiful," Kim replied softly.

Tommy walked over and wrapped her up in his arms. "Are you kidding me? You do remember the song you wrote for me when I was losing my powers, don't you?"

"Doesn't compare," Kim murmured into Tommy's chest as she savored the feeling of being wrapped up in his embrace.

Tommy suddenly pulled free to Kim's disappointment, turning and walking over to the bedstand. "Hang on," he murmured quickly as he fiddled with the small CD player on it. A U2 song began playing softly, and Kim felt the last of any nerves completely fading away.

Tommy turned back to her. "So…"

"So…" Kim replied back and then giggled, biting her lower lip.

Tommy lifted his left hand, rubbing his neck nervously. "Should I just…"

"Why don't we both get undressed first," Kim blurted out impulsively, hoping Tommy would be OK with her suggestion.

Tommy nodded back his response as he pulled his white shirt free from his jeans and lifted it over his head.

Kim gulped deeply, her usual response to shirtless Tommy. Drinking him in, she licked her lips slowly, a move that caused a twitch in Tommy's groin area.

Feeling sexy, she slowly pulled her shirt free from her jeans as well and then lifted it over her head. Locking eyes with Tommy, she reached behind to undo the clasp on her white bra and then pushed the straps down, dropping it to the floor with one hand.

Tommy usually let Kim lead the way sexually, never wanting to overstep his bounds with her. The sight of his girlfriend slowly stripping before him though caused something to snap in him. Something in Kim had changed: she wasn't the cute bubbly teen any longer, Tommy was seeing her as an incredibly gorgeous woman, a sexual one at that. Confidently, Tommy locked eyes with her and walked over to stand before her. His hands took hold of her jeans and quickly undid the button and zipper. Grabbing a beltloop with each thumb, he eased the jeans over her hips and pulled them down, making sure to give Kim's behind a squeeze as he did so. He knelt down in front of her, lifting each foot gently to remove her jeans. Oh so slowly his eyes traveled up Kim's toned legs to meet her enraptured gaze before moving down to stare at the pink lacy panties she had.

Tommy leaned forward placing a kiss on the skin just below her bellybutton. Kim had never felt so hot in her life. Tommy had never taken control like this, and she was absolutely loving it. She could literally feel the warmth simmering from his skin, and she was unashamed of the fact that she was already wet. Tommy made her feel things she had never felt before. She was finding it hard to restrain her actions, but she was too taken with what he was doing.

Tommy's placed his right hand over Kim's mound, and he almost gasped at the heat radiating forth. She was already wet, and he almost couldn't take it. He was overwhelmed with the urge to rip her underwear off, throw her on the bed, and plunge into her as deeply as he could, but his well-honed patience tempered him. There would be times for that soon enough…hopefully, he thought.

Instead, he gently pushed her underwear over her tiny hips, baring her completely before him. He lifted her feet delicately just as before and dropped her underwear to the side. Standing, Tommy took a few steps back and found himself at a loss for words as he took Kim in. She was breathtaking, beautiful, amazing. Tommy wanted to stare at her until the end of his days. His gaze had Kim blushing; she had never seen him stare at her so intensely, and she felt like he wanted to eat her alive.

"Do you like what you see," Kim asked in a sultry tone, striding back over to him and undoing the buttons on his jeans, as she performed the same act that Tommy just had.

Tommy nodded in response, unable to find the words he wanted to use to express how gorgeous she was. He stepped out of his jeans, relieved to be freed from the constraining pressure they had placed on him. Already erect, his thick penis cast a tent in his boxer briefs, and Kim found herself unable to tear her eyes away from it. She had given Tommy a hand job once before, and she could not wait to feel it's wide girth inside her.

Standing on tiptoes, Kim reached up to kiss Tommy softly as she also slid the elastic band of his boxer briefs down his hips, the garment falling down to the floor.

Kim stepped closer, shuddering from the feeling of Tommy's penis pressed hard against her stomach.

Biting her lower lip, she couldn't wait any longer. She planted a trail of kisses down his abdomen as she pushed him back to the bed. Tommy sank down to a sitting position, and Kim licked her way down his sculpted stomach to kneel before him on the floor. "Ladies first," she murmured as she leaned forward and opened her mouth, anxious to take Tommy into it.

Suddenly, Tommy's strong hands had grasped her underneath her armpits, and Kim felt herself being lifted and placed on the bed. Tommy quickly spread her legs, crawling up between them to kiss her hard on the lips. His tongue parted her lips, wanting to massage its equal. Their tongues slowly danced, and Kim found herself trying to maneuver her hips so that Tommy's penis would be pressed up against her. Tommy broke the kiss, realizing what Kim was trying to do.

"Uh-uh," he whispered against her lips as he moved her arms out to the sides and pressed them into the bed gently. "I.." Tommy began as he kissed his way along her jawline and down her throat. "Have been waiting," he continued, kissing a path down between her breasts. He stopped and released her arms, confident that she wouldn't move. Cupping each breast he squeezed gently, sending shockwaves up Kim's body as she squirmed underneath him. Leaning forward he licked Kim's right breast, continuing to massage the left one with is hand. Kim reacted by releasing a deep groan, the nerves in her breasts on fire. Tommy took her whole breast in his mouth, giving it an ample bath before moving over to the left one. Having taken in the beautiful orchestra of Kim's moans for a few minutes, Tommy continued to make a path down Kim's body with his tongue.

Continuing his thought, Tommy whispered, "To taste you for what seems like an eternity." Kim's eyes sprang open and she lifted her head from the white pillow on the bed to find Tommy's head hovering between her legs, taking in what he had dreamed of ever since he had met Kim. Tommy's eyes met hers, and Kim smiled in response.

Kim watched in toe-curling anticipation as the long-haired man lowered his head and took a long lick all the way up Kim's sex.

"Oh my goodness," Kim groaned, completely taken away by how incredible Tommy's tongue felt on her. Her eyes snapped shut and her head fell back to the pillow even as she found herself angling her hips up to offer Tommy better access.

An enormous grin spread over Tommy's face as he took in Kim's reaction to that first lick. She tasted just as good as she looks, and Tommy was anxious to please her. However, he paused, unsure of what to do next. Granted, he had read enough about oral sex, wanting to be ready when the opportunity presented itself. And he had watched a few pornos with Rocky and Adam, but reading about it and watching it were nothing like actually being in front of a vagina.

Kim was eagerly awaiting Tommy's tongue again when she realized he had stopped. Looking down, she saw her boyfriend staring at her mound again, a contemplative expression on his face. Quickly misinterpreting things, Kim sat up, shaking Tommy from his reverie. "What is it," she asked tentatively. "Do I taste bad?"

Tommy felt like kicking himself, wishing he had just "dove in" so to speak when he realized what his hesitance had caused Kim to feel. Tommy shook his head quickly, planting a kiss on Kim's inner left thigh and leaning his head against it. "It's actually just the opposite. You taste amazing," Tommy started, embarrassed to admit to her why he had really stopped. But they had moved past secrets, and he wanted her to know why he had. "It's just…I don't really know what to do, and I want to make sure I please you."

Kim gave Tommy an understanding smile, relieved that she wasn't the reason he had stopped. "Babe, I hope to be doing the same to you in a few minutes, and I will have no idea what I am doing. The most important thing is that you are doing it. We'll have plenty of time to practice and get things down to an art form in the years to come," Kim said playfully, leaning down to give her sweet man a kiss.

"You're right, Tommy admitted. Gently, he pushed her back to the bed and repositioned himself. "Round two."

The giggles that comment produced were quickly silenced as Tommy proceeded to lick Kim up and down, bathing her sex with is tongue. Uncertainly, Tommy thrust his tongue inside of Kim, resulting in Kim growling, "Oh Tommy."

He proceeded to thrust his tongue inside of her, causing Kim to grind herself on his face. Tommy moved her legs over his shoulders so that he could grip her thighs, allowing him to have a better hold. Kim's movements caused Tommy's tongue to slip higher and flick her clit, resulting in Kim shouting, "Fuck yes."

Tommy's eyebrows shot up from the response, and he pulled back a little. He flicked her clit again causing Kim to arch her back and once again try to angle her hips better. Her hand sought out his long hair as she held his lead in place over her clit, groaning deeply, "Yes."

"Jackpot," Tommy murmured breathing hotly over Kim's sex as he lashed Kim's clit again and again with his tongue, adoring Kim repeating his name over and over again softly. Her thighs tightened around his neck as he continued to lick her clit repeatedly, and Tommy could tell from the way Kim was squirming she was very close. Deciding to see if his next actions would send Kim over the top, Tommy sucked Kim's clit into his mouth and gently inserted a finger inside her.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"OH MY GOD," Kim shouted as her hips bucked, the force of her very first orgasm startling her. Tears came to Kim's eyes as she shook uncontrollably, the waves of pleasure rolling down her body. She had never felt so alive and immediately decided that oral sex was the best thing ever in life.

Tommy continued to lap up Kim's juices until the shaking died down. Kissing her inner thighs softly, he pulled back to take Kim in. Her face was completely flushed.

"I'm assuming that was OK."

"I want that every night for the rest of my life," Kim said weakly, finally opening her eyes to meet Tommy's.

"I would be more than willing to grant you that request," her boyfriend replied with a laugh as he moved himself to lie alongside her.

"I've never felt anything like that. It was better than morphing," Kim whispered.

"Aisha would say that you're doing nothing for my already inflated large head right now," Tommy teased.

Kim turned her lust filled eyes toward him. "A great job warrants a well-deserved compliment. Besides," Kim stated as she crawled onto Tommy as she felt her strength return, straddling his stomach, "I'd rather focus on making other things larger."

Kim leaned forward to kiss Tommy pressing her body against his. Tommy shivered as she Kim moved on top of him, her hard nipples digging into his chest. The skin on skin contact felt incredible and his hands couldn't stop themselves from tracing up and down Kim's back, rear, and legs.

Kim found that she couldn't press herself close enough against him. The contact had her nerves in a frenzy, and she found herself struggling to focus on the task at hand as she made out with Tommy. His erection felt so ridiculously hard, she could feel her sex growing hotter just thinking about having him inside her. Kim found herself unconsciously scooting herself down Tommy's abdomen as her legs slid to the sides to straddle him, her sex seeking his out. The two simultaneously broke free from kissing as Kim suddenly found her wet mound resting over Tommy's erect penis. The moan it unleashed from Tommy shot straight through Kim's nerves. The heat and wetness resting on his penis were literally driving Tommy insane. He ground up against Kim as she sat up, and her head rolled back in sheer ectasy.

Looking down at Tommy, Kim licked her lips and then placed a hand on each of his shoulders. Slowly, she ground herself into Tommy, eliciting moans from each of them. Tommy grabbed Kim's hips, and as she dry humped him for the first time with no clothing barriers between them Tommy realized he was gone. He wasn't even inside her yet, but he knew that he was forever hers. He doubted with every fiber in his being that any other woman on earth could make him feel what he was just from grinding herself against him. Tommy shifted his pelvis, eager to sheath his penis inside her and finally unite himself physically with Kim as well as spiritually.

Kim's eyes sprang open as the large tip of Tommy's penis made its way inside her, and she stopped suddenly. Tommy noticed and immediately pulled back. "Sorry…I just…"

Kim placed a finger over Tommy's lips silencing him. "No, no. That's not it at all. I just wanted a quick taste of you too before we go there." And before Tommy could respond Kim had scrambled back between Tommy's legs taking his penis in her hand. With a hungry look, she quickly licked Tommy from bottom to top, swirling her tongue around the top of his penis.

Tommy's eyes rolled back into his head as his love proceeded to lick his shaft up and down like a lollipop. Kim didn't take any time to think; she just tried what she wanted, using the moans coming forth from Tommy as a gauge as to what she should continue doing. Kim was mesmerized by the girth of Tommy's penis, kissing it up and down and even nuzzling her cheek against it. It was so warm and strong, just like Tommy. She could not wait to feel him inside of her. Wanting to take as much of him in as possible, Kim suddenly went down on him, sucking him hard.

The reaction caused a wave of pleasure to roll over him as a "Holy shit," came forth from Tommy's mouth. Unsure of what to do, Kim began to move up and down on Tommy's penis, sucking when she thought was appropriate.

Tommy was sure he was going to go mad. If Kimberly's mouth felt this good, he could only guess how wonderful it was going to be buried inside her. His eyes rolled back in his head again as she blew his dick, and he knew he needed to stop her quick or he wasn't going to last at all. Gently, he pushed back on her shoulders, and he heard a pop as Kim released him from her mouth. "If you don't stop, there isn't going to be a first time tonight" he admitted, kissing her quickly. "That was amazing."

Pleased, Kim gave him a grin that literally had Tommy scoop her up and place her underneath him once more. Kim squealed at the action as she looked into Tommy's eyes. Straddling Kim for a minute, Tommy reached down and pulled the band from Kim's hair. He softly unbraided it, spreading the caramel locks out behind her head. Kim melted into his fingers as Tommy nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and hair. She wrapped her arms around him, loving how it felt to have him lying on top of her.

Drawing his head back and supporting his weight with his forearms, Tommy looked deep into Kim's eyes. In the most tender tone Kim had ever heard, Tommy stated, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim replied back earnestly, with all of the possible love she could convey.

Tommy used one hand to part Kim's thighs and moved his hips between her legs. Positioning his penis at the opening of her sex, Kim gasped as she felt his head pressed against her opening. "Are you ready," he asked one last time.

"More of than anything in my life," Kim replied as she leaned up to kiss him as Tommy pressed the tip of his penis into Kim. She continued to kiss him as he slowly began to thrust in and out, working his way slowly into her. Her first orgasm had loosened her up a bit, but she was still incredibly tight. The heat, wetness and sensations her sex made him feel as his penis was slowly encompassed by her had his head reeling. Knowing that Kim wasn't feeling the same way yet, he focused on her, kissing her neck and nibbling her earlobes as he slowly sank inside her.

Kim was doing her best to focus on how good Tommy's kisses were making her feel, but she was still smarting from how much his penis was making her hurt. Kim had read enough to know that her first time would not be the all consuming experience most girls built up in their minds. She was eager to get it over with so that the sex would become pleasurable for the both of them. Yet, she still hoped it might feel somewhat good for her.

Tommy stopped, noticing the way Kim was grimacing at each thrust, her eyes tearing up. "Do you want me to stop," he asked softly, beginning to pull out.

Kim immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him in place. It already smarted, and she didn't want it to anymore. "No," she quickly replied, shaking her head. "Just kiss me again," she pleaded, holding his gaze.

"Of course," Tommy breathed, kissing her gently before parting her lips once more, his tongue moving forward to worship hers. Tommy concentrated on making everything as pleasurable as possible for Kim. He kissed her slowly, his kisses drawing her lips up as he broke apart from her mouth only to engage her once more. His left hand traced delicate paths up and down her side while his right hand caressed her breast, massaging it and kneading it gently. He told her over and over how amazing she felt. All the while Tommy continued to thrust ever so slowly deeper and deeper inside Kim. Kim lost herself in his actions, her body finally giving into the pleasure Tommy was trying to draw forth. Before the two knew it, he was completely inside.

Tommy kissed Kim's cheeks, whispering in her ear. "I'm all the way in."

Kim opened her eyes dazedly, having surrendered herself to Tommy's caresses and kisses. She had centered in on his other actions so much that she had drawn her attention away from his penis, which had slowly made its way inside her. Broken from her trance, Kim immediately felt the strong warmth inside her, shifting her hips slightly she gasped at the feel. She could not believe how completely it filled her up inside.

"Are you OK," Tommy asked, staring into her eyes.

Kim nodded, overwhelmed at being connected to Tommy at this level. "You feel incredible inside."

"So do you, Beautiful. I could stay here forever."

"Me too."

"I was worried…" Tommy began but then stopped himself mid-sentence and looked down at the comforter.

"You were worried what," Kim asked gently, tucking his hair behind his ear while she traced shoulders with her other hand on his right shoulder.

"I was worried that it was going to hurt you more than that," Tommy continued. His eyes meeting hers once more, he asked sheepishly, "Wasn't there supposed to be blood involved?"

Kim laughed softly. They hadn't bothered with a condom because Kim was already on birth control, an important fact they had already discussed. His question made her realize she had never told him another important detail. "My hymen tore years ago from gymnastics," Kim reassured him. "My gynecologist let me know when I was thirteen, and it scared the crap out of me. At the time, it made me sad because I realized it would never tear from my first time. I didn't realize how much I would appreciate that until now."

"So is it still hurting," Tommy asked politely, though it was taking the last of his restraint to keep himself from taking a first tentative thrust. The wet warmth surrounding his penis had him seeing stars.

Kim smiled up at her boyfriend, who she knew had to be dying to make a move. Once again, she was incredibly impressed at how he continued to put her first. "It's a bit uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt like it did when you first entered. Go ahead," Kim encouraged, kissing his nose.

Their eyes locked. Tommy slowly withdrew his penis to the tip and then thrust forward. The move had both teens shaking as they tried to take in all of the feelings and sensations that the move caused.

The second time, Kim felt herself relaxing even more as she focused on the tingle his penis made her feel as it was withdrawn and then pushed forth.

By the third time Tommy had thrust forward, Kim was angling her hips up, and she moved them to meet his downward thrust.

Watching Kim's reactions, Tommy began to thrust more quickly, lost in the feeling of his penis moving in and out of her tight sex. Kim was groaning, and it only spurred Tommy on more and more to elicit those sounds from her. He was trying to hold on as he saw how Kim was getting into it, but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Kim literally felt as she was being engulfed in waves of delight as Tommy thrust in and out of her more quickly, his hips rolling around so that he could experience every single part of her. She couldn't believe how quickly the pain had faded away as her nerves responded to his movements. She could tell he was close; his eyes were closed, and he seemed to be restraining himself. Kim knew it was because he wanted her to come first, but since she already had, she wasn't as concerned with coming a second time during sex. She thought it was a bit too much actually to think she could come her first time, and she hoped to delicately let Tommy know.

"Babe," she moaned, trying not to get lost in the sensations since Tommy was now pounding into her, their skin making smacking sounds as it made contact. Hoping to encourage him, Kim demanded in a sexy voice, "Come for me."

Tommy nearly shot his load at the sound of Kim's voice. He'd never heard that tone from her, and he hoped he would hear it more now. "Not until," he gasped, grasping one of her hands as he drove his penis into her, "Not until you come first."

Kim let out a little sigh, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips. She pressed her breasts hard up against him, the feeling of her nipples moving back and forth against his chest elevating her to a higher level. Her love was so darn stubborn sometimes. "Please," she groaned demandingly in his ear, nibbling on it.

Tommy still hung on, thinking desperately of a way to make Kim come. He knew he was almost there, his balls were tightening, and he couldn't stop his hips from making the frantic thrusts that they were. Grabbing Kim's hips, he shifted her and tilted them up, hoping to hit that spot he had read about in one of his magazines. He knew he'd hit the jackpot when Kim grunted out, "Shit," and shook, overwhelmed from the place Tommy was touching her inside. He began to gyrate his hips more, causing Kim herself to buck up quickly eager to meet his.

Almost seeing a light bulb brighten over his head, Tommy realized what would send Kim over the edge again. Thrusting at a feverish pace, Tommy reached down between he and Kim, seeking out her clit. As soon as he found it, he massaged it gently.

The result was immediate.

"TOMMY," Kim screamed as her orgasm hit, stars exploding in front of her eyes as she convulsed relentlessly underneath Tommy. For the second time that night, Tommy burned the image of Kim's face into his mind as her face contorted in bliss. Tommy's orgasm followed right after, her sex gripping his penis and squeezing it so tightly that Tommy lost all sense, moaning, "Kim," as he shot load after load deep inside her.

Kim breathed deeply as she started to come down from her orgasm, and Tommy gently pulled out and rolled onto his back. Turning onto her side to face him, Kim rested a hand on his chest. His face was completely at ease, and she didn't think she'd ever seen him look more peaceful.

Opening his eyes, he found Kim looking at him with utter devotion. Still reeling from his orgasm, he struggled to make a thought. "I hope it was OK."

"Are you kidding," Kim exclaimed incredulously. Resting her head over Tommy's heart, she said softly, "That was absolutely amazing."

"I'm glad," Tommy replied and then yawned. "You deserve nothing but the best."

"I can't thank the stars enough for bringing you into my life," Kim continued in a sleep- laden voice. All of a sudden, she felt exhausted. Traveling to another planet, defeating evil villains, losing one's virginity ….that'll do it to you.

"Ditto, Beautiful," Tommy managed to answer, wrapping an arm around her. "Now go to sleep, we have to get up in four hours."

"I don't wanna," Kim mumbled drifting off already.

"Tough, we have to meet…" but Tommy never finished his sentence either, sinking into the most deep sleep he ever had in his life.

* * *

"Come on, slowpoke," Kim whined as she dragged her now lover up the wooden ramp to the outdoor patio at the Beachcomber.

"Easy for you to say," Tommy complained. "I wasn't the one who got an extra two hours sleep on the drive back down."

Kim stuck out her tongue, and Tommy, even in his groggy state, managed to surprise Kim by snatching it in his mouth and kissing her passionately.

Feeling her nipples harden almost instantaneously, Kim gently pushed him away. "Stop," she said half-heartedly.

"Why," Tommy said leering down at her. Sneaking a hand between them he brushed a thumb over her breast, feeling her nipple underneath her bra.

"Because if you're not good I'll make you wait a year for the next time."

Tommy smirked and then burst out laughing. "Yeah right."

His reaction lit a fire underneath her. Placing her hands on her hips, Kim stated confidently, "I could make you wait if I really wanted to."

Tommy flashed her one of those smiles that he knew made her melt. Stepping closer he wrapped an arm around her waist and traced his fingers down her arm. The action made her shiver. "You wouldn't be that mean to me though," he said huskily.

Kim felt her groin heating up again, and she stepped away from him. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on reeling things in. "Tommy Oliver stop it."

"What," he asked innocently.

"Be good," Kim said taking his hand and leading him over to the table at the patio's edge where their friends were already seated. "Hey guys," Kim greeted them enthusiastically.

"Where's the coffee," Tommy muttered, rubbing his eyes for the fiftieth time that morning.

Aisha looked back and forth from Kim to Tommy over and over again, her eyes looking as though she was watching a ping pong match. The two were wearing the back up set of clothes they kept in their cars. After having dealt with too many ruined items of clothing from puttie and monster attacks, the group had decided to keep a back up set of clothing in their cars just in case.

Kim was smiling softly to herself, and Tommy looked the most relaxed 'Sha had ever seen him. It hit her like a lightening bolt what had happened between the two, and she couldn't help herself from exclaiming, "Oh my fucking god!"

"Aisha," Kimberly exclaimed, meeting her friend's eyes and realizing that she knew what had happened between the two. Giving her the death stare, Kim shook her head.

"What's wrong," Adam asked concerned, glancing over at 'Sha.

"Nothing," Aisha muttered as she sunk back into her seat. "Just surprised we didn't feel the ground shaking last night or…Oww," she squealed as Kim kicked her underneath the table.

Billy, who was looking at the menu, noted, "I didn't hear about any recent seismic activity."

"I wasn't talking about seismic activity," Aisha added, placing her hand on Adam's as he suddenly exclaimed, "Ow!"

Adam reached down to rub his shin as Aisha burst out laughing, getting a kick out of the fact that Kim's misdirected kick had gotten Adam instead of her.

"Whoops," Kim uttered as her hands flew up to her mouth. "Sorry, Adam."

"What gives," Adam said, shaking his head.

"Nothing," Kim replied demurely, picking up the menu once more to peruse.

Adam looked from Kim, to Aisha who was smirking, to Tommy who was absolutely oblivious to everything since he had fallen asleep. It dawned on him as well, and he nudged Aisha in the arm, "Wish I could have celebrated that way last night."

His comment sent Aisha into a fit of giggles and caused Kim to exclaim in a reprimanding tone, "Adam!"

Kim's voice startled Tommy, and he asked confusingly, "Huh?"

Adam and Aisha looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kim sulked a bit. "This is not funny."

Billy, whose eyes were still focused on the menu, now had a playful smile on the edge of his mouth. "Oh, I believe it is, Kim. As great of an actress you are, we all knew you had other plans."

"You did not," Kim taunted.

"Granted, we might not have known you wanted to have sex with Tommy last night, but walking in the way you both did, it was quite easy to deduce."

"Oh man," Tommy said softly, shaking his head in sheer embarrassment as he leaned down to rest his forehead on the edge of the table.

"Bullshit, Billy," Kim replied.

Billy shook his head at the young woman who was now his oldest friend. "Kimberly, you asked to go up to Tommy's uncle's isolated lakeside cabin last night. You're both wearing your back-up clothes. Tommy can barely stay awake, meaning that you two were up a majority of the time last night, and you are quite literally beaming. Not to mention the fact that you walked in…well…"Billy tried to finish, finding himself for once without the rights words.

"You walked in kind of bowlegged," Aisha finished for Billy before snorting and bursting into laughter again, bringing Adam and Billy along with her.

Kim let out a harrumph and raised the menu so that it blocked the view of her friends. "I hate you all," she muttered weakly.

"Oh Kimmie, no you don't," Adam replied compassionately, nudging her foot with his under the table.

Lifting his head slowly, Tommy looked at his friends. "Alright, alright. You guys have had your fun. Enough."

Billy pressed his lips together to keep from smiling and nodded his head in agreement at his best friend. Adam held up his hands in surrender, while Aisha gave him a quick salute.

Suddenly, Kim realized that Rocky, at the other end of the table, was completely oblivious to everything that had happened. "Rocky," Kim said.

Still glancing over the menu, Rocky finally looked up when Kim placed a hand over his and said his name a bit more loudly.

"Oh hey, you guys ready to order," he asked.

Kim looked around at her friends before turning her attention back to him, a truly amused expression on her face. "Did you hear any of what just went on?"

"No. Why," he asked putting his menu down on the table and rubbing his hands together. "You guys have some interesting news to share or something?"

His friends immediately burst into laughter to his utter confusion, and Tommy quickly lifted Kim's hand and kissed it.

Glancing around at her smiling friends and loving boyfriend, Kim realized that finally everything was right in her world.


End file.
